Nightmares of Death
by HuckingHarkness
Summary: Simple. The title literally says it all. Jack's having Nightmares about his deaths during the year that never was. Ianto helps.


Hey all, it's one of my random fics which appeared while I was reading something else and it wouldn't go away, so here it is. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Nightmares of Death**

Ianto was awoken by the most terrible screaming coming from a room on the same floor of the hotel. Already he could hear running foot steps as the staff of the hotel tried to locate the sound. He got up, located his key cards, and putting on the complimentary robe, he exited his room to see if there was anything he could do to help; he pretty good at first aid by now. Ianto was surprised and disturbed to find the sound was coming from Jack's room, just a few doors down.

The older man had retired earlier than the rest of the team, claiming he was tired. The team had been sceptical at that statement, _since when did their enigmatic leader ever need sleep? _But he had looked exhausted, so they'd left him to it. Ianto had been next to retire, not wanting a hang over the next morning like it seemed Owen was aiming for. Free alcohol courtesy of Torchwood, with nothing to do since their earlier selves were still out there and already doing it; Owen was making the most of it. Ianto could also see him eying up a girl drinking on her own further along the bar.

"Excuse me! Coming through- I have a key," called Ianto over the commotion. The scream had stopped, but quieter, anguished cries could still be heard through the door. The staff were relieved when they saw him and everyone parted before him- they wouldn't have to wait for someone to bring a master key from reception after all. "If you could just send the other guests back to bed, I'll deal with this as quickly as possible." Ianto sounded firm and authoritative, but really he was very worried. Never had he heard a scream like that from his Captain.

"Are you sure sir? Shall I call a doctor?" asked what looked to be the night manager.

"No, but thank you. We have a doctor on staff with us if I need him," Ianto wasn't going to ask his help though, unless it was critical; and with that said he slipped quickly inside the room, barely opening the door wide enough for him to squeeze through. He locked it again after himself, before quickly locating Jack. The job was made easier by the constant little moans and shouts coming from the older man. Ianto now regretted leaving the man alone tonight. He had seen the shadow pass over the Captain's eyes when he'd said it, but ignored it, thinking Jack was just disappointed about not getting any sex. Looking down at Jack, that couldn't be further from the truth. The older man looked exhausted; even more so now than he had when he'd left them earlier that night. Jack was still in the throws of a nightmare and so Ianto knelt down and gently tried to hush and waken him.

It was only after several attempts that the older man seemed to be beginning to surface, the moans receding to quiet mutters until his eyes fluttered open. "It's alright Jack, I'm here now. Shh I'm here." Ianto continued speaking soothingly to Jack until his blue eyes cleared and he focused properly on the young man. "Ianto?" His voice was cracked and harsh, probably from all the screaming. His face was also drenched in sweat and tears. Without a word Ianto handed him a glass, placing it at Jack's lips when he realised the older man's hands were shaking too much to be of much use. Ianto sat with Jack for a long while in silence, periodically offering him water while he recovered. When Jack had swallowed two glasses full and calmed considerably, he spoke. "Come on Jack, let's get you in the shower, you're all sweaty- and then I'll stay with you tonight. Just until you fall asleep." Jack looked like he was going to argue, but deflated visibly after barely a thought.

Once showered, Jack reluctantly climbed back into bed. The last thing he wanted was to try to sleep again, but he was reassured by Ianto's presence and thought he could at least lie down and rest. The younger man slipped in behind him and held him close. For a long time Jack just lay there as slowly his muscles began to relax and the never ending exhaustion of the last year began to creep up on him. He buried all thoughts of that year in the back of his mind, keeping it clear of all other thought too.

Once he felt Jack's body finally relax and his breathing become slow and steady, Ianto attempted to shuffle back. He'd barely moved a muscle when he felt Jack tense up again and his breathing hitch. The older man didn't say anything but Ianto knew he was awake again. "It's alright Jack, I'll stay. Just relax, I'm not going any where." All night Ianto lay there, his body pressed into Jack's back. When he moved away at all, Jack would tense up all over again. The older man wasn't always awake each time it happened, or even aware he was doing it, but Ianto knew he wouldn't get any rest unless he was completely relaxed.

The nightmares happened another eight times that night, but Ianto was pre-warned and prepared by Jack's body reacting to the terror in his mind and could calm him before the scream could start. It seemed the dream was a recurring one, with a build up of fear and tension; a terrible, pain-filled climax, in which Ianto assumed Jack died, and then a gasp as he awoke. Sometimes the build up of terror was longer than others, and sometimes Jack took longer to gasp awake, but each time the cycle was the same. By about the forth or fifth time it happened Ianto wasn't convinced it was the same death at all and instead started to think that perhaps Jack had suffered more than one death while he had been away. One particularly nasty nightmare triggered Jack's body to shake and convulse as if he were being electrocuted. Ianto was pushed roughly to the floor on this occasion, but fortunately there was no scream, so the fact he wasn't there made little difference. Ianto watched as Jack's body went slack. He'd died. He waited a long time, still trying to rouse the man, but like all the previous times Jack was unresponsive while dead in the nightmare.

It was several minutes before Jack awoke this time and when he did, he seemed in a lot of pain. Ianto wasn't sure if it was a real or phantom pain, but gave him some pain killers anyway. Jack stubbornly refused to go to sleep after that. Since it was now early morning, Ianto relented and allowed Jack to get up, but didn't follow. Both of them were exhausted, but Ianto thought Jack at least looked as if he'd slept a little. Ianto fell asleep for a few more hours, to the soothing tones of the shower running in the bathroom.

Several hours later, while eating breakfast courtesy of the room service, Ianto broached the topic of Jack's nightmares. Jack seemed surprised by how much Ianto had deduced for himself by just watching, before giving his own explanation. He seemed even more surprised to hear he became unresponsive for a good portion of it. "My doctor said it might happen, but not that it had happened before. I've got a rousing potion for it. I'll give it to you if you want."

"What else did your doctor say?" Ianto asked after a giving Jack a nod. Jack seemed much more relaxed discussing the man now, and there was no longer any underlying bitterness, which Ianto had occasionally heard before. "That I need lots of sleep, doctor's orders!" Jack smiled slightly, "At least until I start to wake up naturally again and my, er, death recovery times are back up to scratch."

"You mean you don't recover as fast?" Jack nodded shortly with another tight smile, before going back to eating. "Well, whatever it takes, I'll try to help. And Jack?" He paused until Jack met his gaze, "If you ever need me to be there and I'm being selfish like last night with wanting my own room, don't keep quiet about it, please tell me and I'll do it. I never want to see you suffer in silence like that just to please me. Last night was horrible before I could get in here and I feel terrible for it."

It took a long time before Jack's sleeping patterns were something resembling normal, but the team pulled together, running the night shifts to let Jack and Ianto sleep. Owen also provided an escape on the nights when things were more than Jack could bare in one night. Eventually however, Jack was back to work as usual, manning the hub at night and placing night shifts when he needed the break. The team gelled together well now that Jack was back to normal, and they felt Jack was much happier with himself, than he had been before he had left.

* * *

**Review if you like? Though you don't have to I don't bite. Carrie ; )**


End file.
